


Sticks and Stones

by kissinggfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Other, Suicide, implied self harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you can`t take this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiqueRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiqueRobot/gifts).



> tread carefully. it`s a short piece with lots of trigger warnings. please don`t read if they apply to you

_A stick, a stone, the end of the road…_

                You slid your glasses further up your nose. The large lenses block out light and hide your tears. They were laughing at you, all of them. Their shrill laughter pierces your ears and echoes inside your head. You slowly get up, dusting the cracker crumbs off your shoulders.

                Your hands stung and your knee was almost definitely bleeding. Students around you had their cell phones out, capturing your humiliation. No doubt the photos would be all over the interwebs by this evening. You can`t take it anymore. You tug your hoodie over your light blonde hair. That was a mistake. Marinara sauce smeared itself over your head, the sticky substance dripped down your cheek.

                You can`t take it anymore. You shove past the crowd and run past the large double doors. You run past the front office. You run down the street. You run the mile to your apartment complex. You run up the fifteen flights of stairs and you lock yourself in the bathroom.

                Your hands are shaking as you slide down the door and tip the bottle of ibuprofen to your lips. Your fingers are stuttering as you take the well hidden blade to your already scarred wrist.

 

_… a knife, a death, the end of a run._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt for my class. I think I effectively scared my teacher. Her comments at the bottom of my paper were "Are you okay Emily? This is disturbing."


End file.
